Workmate
by Nocturnal Sleepyhead
Summary: Yu went to Inaba Police Station to fulfill his uncle's request as Naoto's working partner. After a long, long time, what would they do when they finally met each other? What dangerous challenge awaited them a week later? Rated T for murder cases and romantic scenes. Cover image (c) the illustrator.
1. Chapter 1: Dangerous Partner

Monday morning, Inaba Police Station. A nineteen years old silver-haired guy stood up in front of the main door with some boxes. One minute later, a man who supposed to be a police officer came to him.

"Mornin'! Yu Narukami, isn't it?"

"Ah, yes. Good morning." The silver-haired boy smiled toward the officer and extended his hands.

The officer shook his hands. "I'm Tanaka. First day of your work must be tiring. Come on. I'll show you your office," said the officer leading the silver-haired boy into the station. "So, you're Dojima's nephew?"

"Yes. Uncle Dojima is my mother's little brother."

"Eh, no wonder both of you have that sharp look in the eyes," Tanaka chuckled.

"I don't blame you, though. But he's still fatherly-like in home."

Tanaka was amazed. "How unexpected of Dojima. It would be hard for him and his daughter to live without his wife. I'm still sorry for his loss until now."

Before they arrived at the office, Tanaka informed something important. "That room will be your office. I hope you take note that you will have a dangerous partner there."

Yu's eyebrow raised. "Dangerous?"

"Yeah. She's one of the best detectives we have here despite her young age. I've heard rumors that she hates people assuming she is childish and she will overstep them, for sure."

 _Rings a bell,_ Yu thought.

Tanaka knocked the door and opened it as soon as they arrived. "Here we are!"

There sat a long blue-haired girl working on her own computer. Her hair left a calm and sweet trace, but in a strong way that no one can do. She immediately turned to face the newcomer to see who it was. And it made her shocked when their gaze met each other.

"Yu- _senpai_!?"

"Naoto!?"

Tanaka was left wordless. "Wait, you guys knew each other already!?"

Naoto's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me. Did this man tell you anything odd about me, _Senpai_?"

"N-no, of course not! Haha," Tanaka said too fast. Yu was sure he could feel him terrified.

"Well, he said that you hate people assuming you are childish and you will overstep them, for sure," Yu said bluntly which made him got an elbow attack from Tanaka.

Naoto chuckled soon after she heard the boy's talking. "I might get angry if it was someone else, but I suppose I wouldn't with you."

"Guess you're lucky this time, Tanaka- _san_ ," Yu whispered.

"Phew. Alrighty then, I'll leave the rest to you, Yu- _kun_. Have a nice day!" The door then shut behind them.

"You owe me an explanation, _Senpai_. Let me help you with your things first," Naoto said, standing in front of the boxes and started to bring them up to the desk beside her own.

The office itself was not too small but not too big either. It was actually very cozy and comfortable if only the person sitting there was not Naoto. Her presence was able to make the atmosphere became strong and tense, which usually made all her colleagues terrified already.

It began a month ago when the amount of criminal cases on Inaba rose too high and the police officers couldn't handle it easily. They needed professional detectives to solve the cases, also to help the detectives working there. Ryotaro Dojima, Yu's uncle, recommended one of the best detectives he had worked with, which resulted in Naoto moving to Inaba once again.

After a month, the cases were solved one by one with a help from the girl. Now, all she had to do was to analyze every case and make a conclusion for the report. Dojimainsisted on giving an assistant for Naoto so she didn't need to do all the work, yet the girl always refused.

In the morning, Naoto was told that there would be a special assistant for her who would also work in her office. She went to Dojimaand protested but Dojima's answer made her curiosity grew up.

"Your assistant is very special, Shirogane. See it for yourself first before coming to me again."

She never thought that her _special_ assistant was her boyfriend all along.

"I think this paperwork would be tiring even for a day," Yu said after he finished tidying his desk.

Naoto stared at Yu without any expression.

"Yeah, yeah. I need to explain, right?"

She kept silent.

"Unclecalled me a week ago. He said he needed a help from someone who can analyze things. I'm not busy anyway so I just accepted his offer," Yu explained. "He also mentioned a partner. Never thought it would be you."

Naoto let out a sigh. "Exactly as what he said this morning. He insisted on giving me an assistant. A _special_ one, he said," she sighed again before continuing, "so how can you be here, in Inaba?"

Yu thought a bit. "Fate brought me here," he waited and said again, "to know what you're doing in this one month."

Naoto was surprised a little. She looked at her phone nervously. "Er, I apologize. It seems I've been busy I didn't check my phone."

Yu laughed. "There you go again, Detective Prince. Too work-oriented. But if you're here, in Inaba, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Both of them kept silent for a minute and did nothing but breathing. The boy broke the silent first. "Anyway, Naoto…"

He instantly hugged her tight. The girl said nothing because she was too shocked to be hugged. Slowly, her face turned a little red.

"I miss you, Naoto. It's been a long, long time since I last met you. You're a little difficult to be recognized with long hair," Yu said.

She then hugged him too. "I miss you as well. Long hair doesn't suit me so much, I guess."

"Not like that, of course. You're even cuter this way."

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you, _Senpai._ "

Time stopped as their gaze stuck at each other. They closed the distance between them. Slowly closing their eyes, feeling the lips closer to each other's…

Then, the phone rang.

"Er, excuse me for a sec," the girl said while picking up the phone. "Shirogane's speaking. Ah, yes. Yes, I understand. Thank you."

"Job's calling?"

Naoto let out a sigh. "Sadly. Perhaps we should do the work before continuing… um, you know what I mean."

"Yeah." Yu smiled mischievously. "Before I can kiss you."

The girl in front of him jolted. " _Senpai!_ D-don't blurt it out like that!"

"Sorry. Tell me what to do now, Detective Prince." Yu rolled up his sleeves.

"Technically, I'm not a prince anymore. Let me prepare the previous report for you."

Yu remembered Tanaka mentioning "she" when they were talking earlier, then he guessed, "I take it everyone knows you're a girl now?"

Naoto stopped in the middle of preparing the previous report, frowned a bit, and answered, "Long hair is not the matter. It's a little difficult to disguise as a male in this _body_."

For some seconds, the girl was so sure she can felt the boy observing her upper body. The thought made her blushed, but she didn't stop from preparing the paperwork. Then, she brought it to his desk.

"Study the report. I'll make the analysis and send the details to your computer. All you need to do is to make it as reports and we'll send it to Dojima- _san._ Please note in your mind that he'll never let a mistake escape," Naoto explained.

Yu looked at the reports. "Roger that," and he began to do his works.

They kept on doing their job for about three hours. Yu knew that Naoto needed her time to search for new points of view, to analyze everything and make a conclusion. She was too busy she didn't even realize that Yu was secretly looking at her. Naoto's new look–her long hair, her grown-up body–was already a surprise for Yu, but her personality remained as the same. She had changed so much in a short time and yet, she hadn't changed so much too in those times.

Yu always found his girlfriend astonishing in many ways. She made him wanted to give his best in anything.

The boy stretched his arms out. "Want me to get a coffee for you?"

Naoto answered without looking away from her computer, "Ah, yes. Thank you."

Yu went outside, straight to where the coffee maker was located. He met someone there. "Uncle Dojima!"

The man turned to him. "Hey, Yu. Doing great? Shirogane, how is she?"

Yu placed a hand behind his head. "Working, as always. We're fine. No problem. I'm just a little surprised that my partner is her."

"Good then. Sorry I couldn't meet you this morning. Had to make Tanaka lead you to your office. And sorry too I didn't tell you about the partner," Dojimaanswered and laughed sheepishly.

"No worries. It's a _good_ surprise after all."

Dojima frowned, then smiled. "Tell me if you need anything." He left the boy alone with the coffee maker.

Yu knocked the door to Naoto's office and he entered with two cups of coffee seconds after he heard the girl said "Come in." Then, he put one cup on Naoto's desk and said, " _Otsukare."_

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, Senpai."_ The girl took a sip of her coffee, so did her boyfriend.

"Done yet?" he asked, looking at her computer.

"Not quite. How about you?"

"Eh. _Mondainai._ "

"Good." She took a sip of her coffee again.

They continued their works until evening. Both of their computers were already turned off. Naoto stood up and stretched her arms out.

The boy then stood up. "You're still living in that apartment?"

"Yes. I'll go back by bus again. I haven't changed at all, am I?" Naoto chuckled.

Yu smiled. "Come on. I'll drive you to your apartment."

"Huh? Y-you don't need to do that, _Senpai_. I'm fine by myself- "

Naoto's forehead was flicked by Yu's finger, followed slightly by her _Ouch_. "Stop being so persistent, Naoto. We've just met after a long time so let me help you for once."

She opened her mouth and closed it again afterward. She knew that being persistent while facing the boy in front of her was absolutely useless. Just like her, Yu was also a persistent character. What he said was what he would do and vice versa. This made him the perfect leader for Investigation Team. Even so, Naoto knew his intentions were kind.

"Very well. I'll accept your offer," she paused a bit and continued, "you're still living in Dojima- _san_ 's residence, aren't you?"

Yu chuckled. "Where else would I be?"

"Then, deliver my best hello to Nanako- _chan_." She smiled, took her coat, and went to the parking lot, followed by her boyfriend.

In the car, they didn't talk much. Naoto felt her eyelids very heavy and went asleep until they reached the destination.

Yu accompanied her to her apartment door. "Sleep well."

To his shock, she hugged him instantly. The hug felt so tight. Yu hugged her back. "Miss me that much?"

"Very much." She buried her face in his chest. How long did she miss this atmosphere–the situation where she could feel safe and comfortable with herself?

Intending to continue what was left before, they released the hug and went closer until their lips touched. They kissed deeply, so deep until their tongues played a part. The kiss, the sensation… Oh, how they longed to do this.

On one side, they wanted to continue it more inside the apartment, but on the other side, their body needed rest as soon as possible. They stopped their kiss; their lips parted.

"Sleep well, detective. Job's waiting tomorrow." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you again, _Senpai._ Please be safe on your way home. And good night."

The girl went into her apartment and the boy went back to his car to go home.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Yu Narukami & Naoto Shirogane (c) Persona 4/Atlus. I don't own any characters beside Tanaka._

 _Translations:_ Senpai _is usually used in Japan when mentioning an upperclassman._ San _is used as a respect for older people or people with higher positions._ Kun _is usually used for a boy, teenage girl (less frequent), and teenage boy._ Otsukare _means good job._ Arigatou gozaimasu _means thank you very much._ Mondainai _means no problem._


	2. Chapter 2: Workmate

A week had passed. All the police officers did their job as usual. So did Naoto and Yu in their office. They kept on analyzing cases, making reports, and all.

The phone rang. "Shirogane's speaking."

" _Hey, Shirogane!"_

"Dojima- _san_?" She exchanged look with Yu. Both were curious.

" _One of our custodies ran away and made a mess. Tanaka is on his way. Let Yu drive you and help him. I'll send you the location right away!"_

"Understood." She hung up the phone. "We'll have to borrow your car, _Senpai_. I'll explain later. Let's go!"

They went to the parking lot and got in Yu's car. They headed to Samegawa Flood Plain–the location according to Dojima.

"One of our custodies ran away. That's what Dojima- _san_ said," Naoto explained.

"And that custody is?"

Naoto let out a sigh. "The culprit of one case we're working on. His name is Masato Kichirou."

Yu remembered the details Naoto sent those days. The culprit, Masato Kichirou, killed his girlfriend because she cheated on him. The case was not difficult to be solved, yet it became a new motive for other people–whose boyfriend or girlfriend cheated on them–to do the same. It was the beginning of the difficult cases which occurred in Inaba.

To their shock, they found that some police officers were injured. In front of the Samegawa River–where Yu found the place very nostalgic as his old fishing place–stood up a man with a gun. In front of him, Tanaka and his colleagues were in a steady position, ready to fire anytime. No one wanted to face Masato as he shot several times randomly. It almost felt like his gunshots were connected to his anger, blown up every time.

"I can handle this. _Senpai,_ please remain in your car." Naoto prepared her revolver.

"Let me help you, Naoto. I've read your details. I know how to face Masato."

"It's too dangerous, _Senpai_! You don't have a weapon as well."

Yu didn't say anything. He knew she was right. Even so, a part of him wanted to help her. But how?

"I only want you to be safe," the girl said, ready to open the door.

"Wait!"

His hand grabbed her right arm. "I have an idea."

"Masato Kichirou! Stop this in an instant!" Naoto shouted while pointing her revolver at him.

Tanaka turned to her. "Detective Shirogane!"

"Explain the situation, Tanaka- _san_."

"This guy just went berserk and our officers couldn't handle him. Stupid grabbed a gun and ran away." Tanaka looked at his injured colleagues. "Three officers are down 'cause of him!"

Naoto narrowed her eyes. "What are you thinking, Masato!? You killed your girlfriend and now you want to kill other people as well!?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Don't talk like you know me!"

Masato began to shoot randomly again. Naoto, Tanaka, and the others dodged the bullet, rolled to the side. There weren't any hiding spots at Samegawa Flood Plain. Resident around the place had been evacuated by Tanaka's colleagues before, yet, the loud sound of gunfire terrified those who heard it.

"Masato, stop it! We can talk through without using force like this!" Naoto shouted again.

"You will never understand me! Just die already!"

"Listen to me- "

Masato pointed his gun at Naoto and pulled the trigger. Unfortunately, Naoto was a bit late to dodge it and the bullet scratched her leg.

"Nngh!" She fell on the ground. Her revolver thrown away but not too far from her. Still, her arms couldn't reach for it.

"Detective Shirogane!"

Masato went to Naoto, ready to shoot her. "Girls like you should die." His face turned sad, but in a creepy way. "No one loves me anyway."

Naoto shut her eyes. Running away would be useless. She had to accept her fail.

"Wait a second, Masato- _san_!"

Everyone turned to the voice source and saw a silver-haired boy coming.

Tanaka was surprised. "Yu- _kun_! What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

Yu heard Tanaka's question but he didn't answer it. He went straight to Masato. His eyes were sharp.

Masato shivered by only his look. "W-what do you want from me!?" He pointed his gun at Yu.

Yu smirked a bit. Then, his sharp eyes changed to kind ones. His usual face: calm, caring, and heartwarming. "Let's talk about this once more."

Masato was still pointing his gun at Yu.

"You killed your girlfriend because she cheated on you, right?"

"Y-yeah. So what?"

"Do you think what you did is right?"

The guy seemed like he was thinking for a bit. He answered proudly, "Of course! She got what she deserved. I did the right thing!"

Yu smiled again. "Have you ever considered yourself as a lucky man?"

"L-lucky?"

"Actually, it's not about her got what she deserved. It's about you didn't get what you deserved. You didn't deserve that girl. You deserved better. You should feel lucky that your girlfriend cheated on you, so you don't need to be with her forever."

Masato gasped. "I-I… But she…"

"But deep down, you loved her, didn't you? You always wanted her to be happy no matter where she is. You always wanted to accept her no matter who she is. Because that's what love is."

Naoto blushed from hearing it. It felt like Yu was talking to her all the time.

 _Senpai…_

Masato stuttered, "I… I loved her… B-but! But I- !"

"But you killed her."

Yu's eyes back to the sharp ones. His face was straightforward without mercy or any trace of heartwarming.

"You killed her. And what you did is not right. It's injustice. You have to pay for your crimes."

Masato's hand curled into a fist. His grip on the gun was stronger. He was filled with anger once again.

"What I did was right. I'm a correct man." He pointed his gun at Yu. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY LIFE!?"

"YU- _KUN_!"

"YU- _SENPAI_!"

The trigger was pulled. The sound of the gunfire deafened those who heard it. The feeling of a bullet ripping the air tortured those around him.

Naoto's bullet hit Masato's gun and sent it away behind him. He was weaponless and defenseless. _An opening!_

Yu ran to Masato and pulled his arms to his back. Tanaka kicked the gun toward his colleagues and handcuffed Masato. His colleague took angry Masato back to the police car.

"Yu- _kun_ , you're alright? That's dangerous! Man, what are you thinking?" Tanaka said.

Naoto stood up. "I- Er- _We_ apologize for making you worry, Tanaka- _san_."

He was shocked. "Naoto!? You're fine!? But, you- " Seconds later, his mouth gestured an _Ah_ as he understood everything. "A leg armor. And that talk too. Clever."

"It was _Senpai_ 's idea as he knew how Masato acts and how he thinks from the report. At first, I declined his offer since his safety would be at risk. Yet, I didn't see why I should decline it as well. Samegawa Flood Plain is not a suitable place for gunfight."

Tanaka nodded. "And with that talk, Yu- _kun_ tried to divert Masato's focus on Naoto, right? So, she could reach for her gun and hit his gun like that."

Yu laughed sheepishly. " _Maa na._ Since it would be more dangerous if he couldn't stop his random shooting."

"Yikes! You're a genius, but at the same time, you're kinda evil, aren't you, Yu- _kun_?" Tanaka creeped out by his own thoughts. "How could both of you trust each other like that?"

The boy and the girl exchanged look.

"Because we're a workmate after all," the boy said, embracing his girlfriend. The girl only smiled with a blushing face.

Tanaka frowned. "Alrighty. See you again at the police station, _lovebirds_!" He went to his car with his colleagues.

"L-lovebirds?" Naoto muttered.

Tanaka and his colleagues went ahead, leaving Yu and Naoto alone at Samegawa Flood Plain. The birds were back to chirping. The sound of the river calmed those around it. In this case, only Yu and Naoto who could hear it. They found it difficult to remember a gunfight was occurred minutes before.

"Please reconsider your offer next time, _Senpai_. It's not good for my heart."

Yu patted Naoto's head. "Thanks for worrying about me. But you did a good job too there."

Naoto chuckled. "Didn't you feel nostalgic when we did that?"

Yu frowned.

"It felt the same as when we fought those Shadows. I was worried, but on the other side, my adrenaline rushed out as well."

Yu remained silent, thinking. "But you were still scared?"

"T-teasing is not necessary, _Senpai_ …"

Yu kissed her lips, making her jolted a bit before she kissed him back deeply. Their lips parted, saliva connecting each other's.

"Yep. Naoto hasn't changed at all."

They smiled to each other and decided to go back to the police station. They should deliver the good news to Dojima as soon as possible.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Yu Narukami & Naoto Shirogane (c) Persona 4/Atlus. I don't own any characters beside Tanaka and Masato Kichirou._

 _Fun fact:_ Masato _itself means correct man and_ Kichirou _means lucky son. The name was intentionally made suitable to Masato's belief in his own justice._

 _Translations:_ Senpai _is usually used in Japan when mentioning an upperclassman._ San _is used as a respect for older people or people with higher positions._ Kun _is usually used for a boy, teenage girl (less frequent), and teenage boy._ Maa na _means you could say it like that._


End file.
